Talk:Warp factor/archive
...A more complex formula? Should this formula even appear in this article? It is just DITL-speculation approximating a "pretty picture" (as noted elsewhere) that isn't even canon in the strictest sense. We still haven't decided if we want to allow all TNGTM data - and even if we do, it should probably be noted. Also, the formula is incomplete - definitions for a'', ''n, f1 and f2 are missing. -- Cid Highwind 16:46, 22 Apr 2004 (CEST) Now removed from article: For speeds greater than WF 9, a more complex formula applies. : V/c = WF{(10/3)+a*(-Ln(10-WF))^n}+f1*((WF-9)^5)+f2*((WF-9)^11) http://www.ditl.org/scitech/hedwarpscales.htm -- Cid Highwind 13:36, 23 May 2004 (CEST) What's (* c)? Also, in "Caretaker", Janeway says it would take over seventy years to reach the Federation, which is 70,000 lightyears away. But, according to the chart and Voyager's max speed of warp 9.975, wouldn't it take less time? Or did I miss something?-B-101 :(*c) means times the speed of light; Voyager's way home would take less time IF (a) they were able to maintain this speed for X years (instead of stopping at every second planet ;) ) AND (b) Warp 9.975 really was that speed that is given in the article... (BTW, could you please sign your comments (use 4 tildes: ~~~~). Perhaps you could also log in to have your username displayed instead of just the IP. Thanks.) -- Cid Highwind 15:01, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) TOS-Federation In the "Cochrane scale" there are 1000ly for the size of federation space in TOS I think the article mean either 1.000ly for TOS-VFP or 10.000ly for TNG-VFP! But 10.000ly for TOS should be incorrect.(P.S.:I appologize for my bad english ;)) --84.182.237.90 22:12, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) Formula Is the mathematical formula posted at the bottom of the article an official formula or just speculation? --From Andoria with Love 16:44, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :As reported by Michael Okuda there is no formula for values above 9. He just used pencil and paper to draw something he believed to be plausible and guessed the values. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:53, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :The removed content is the following: The mathematical expression: WARP FACTORS (0, 1) = f(x) WARP FACTORS (1, 10] = g(x) f(x) = xc g(x) = ((9^x)/(10-x))c Appears to give fairly show-consistent readings, with warp 5 making a voyage of 70 000LY take approximately 60 years, however, the values on this scale at high warp velocities could lead to dispute. Warp 9 would, on this scale, make a journey across the Federation (15 000LY) take approximately 23 minutes. This explains the great rapidity with which our heroes are capable of crossing the width and breadth of the Federation, and the seemingly negligible lag of any subspace communications (apparently subspace signals have an unboosted velocity of warp 9.9999, a speed of 1 045 795 050 000 000km/s (one quadrillion forty-five trillion fifty billion kilometers per second) (a journey across the entire Federation would take two minutes and fifteen seconds)) even at vast distances, however, it does not explain why Voyager did not simply sprint home at warp 9 and shorten their journey from 60 years to one hour and forty-five minutes. This is, however, the first formula I have seen presented which mathematically forces the velocity of warp 10 to be equal to positive infinity: If you replace x'' with ''10, you will obtain the following formula: ((9^10)/(10-10))c This yields the answer: (∞)c Charts http://geocities.com/denis_conruyt/img/warp6wj.jpg I found this on the web. If someone desire to complete the page with the extra infos, go for it! Because, I lack of time to do it. The site where it goes from seems to have disappeared. Conruyt 08:04, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :Well, the chart was stored on "star trek in sound and vision" which took it from the star trek fact files. Why should we use it? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:59, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :: because I like the right column which gives an indication of power comsumption. I explain myself: Im looking for the info "how much fuel..ups! ;) dilithium cristals do we need to go to Andromeda?" I've done some googles and there is no way to find how much time we could sustain warp x except in there, or x cristals to go to x destination. Im a RPG player/master and I need the info Conruyt 14:40, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Revisions I made some revisions along the lines of Warp factor chart (Cochrane scale). Can someone change the title of this article to "Warp Factor Chart, 24th Century" and the other to "Warp Factor Chart, 23rd Century" please? I *sob* don't know how. Aholland 01:17, 16 March 2006 (UTC)